Hope
by Bloody Phantom
Summary: Feeling alone after the death of both of his mentors, Luke is visited by the spirit of a Jedi long forgotten. (It's not really a hurt story...more of a comfort one)


**Hope**

**Summary: Feeling alone after the death of both of his mentors, Luke is visited by the spirit of a Jedi long forgotten.**

**Disclaimer: Own Star Wars, I do not**

Luke stared at the empty bed, his hand reaching, but not touching the abandoned clothes the ancient old Jedi Master left behind. His hand hovered over it, almost afraid to touch it. He pulled his hand back and bowed his head. There was this horrible, familiar feeling of loss inside him. He sat back, his back hitting the edge of the doorway and let out a forlorn sigh. Alone. No more guidance. He wasn't ready for that.

His hand clenched in frustration. He shook his head in denial. "You can't leave me like this," he muttered to himself. "I can't…" he stopped short and shook his head again. His eyes never left the empty bed, still trying to tell himself that it couldn't be possible. He was now, truly, the last Jedi alive and he wasn't feeling like a Jedi. He was sure he couldn't possibly be like the Jedi of old without one of them leading him. What did he truly know about being a Jedi?

"Do not be like the old Jedi, Luke," a baritone voice suddenly said from behind him.

Luke jumped, the back of his head hitting the wall. He hissed in pain and rubbed the back of his head. There was a soft, amused chuckle behind him and he quickly turned, startled. Sitting on the ground, against the side of Yoda's chair was a ghostly figure of a man. Luke was able to see straight through him. The man was broad and, although he couldn't be certain with him sitting, Luke could tell he was tall by how long his legs were. The man's hair was about shoulder length, maybe a little longer, but a part of it was pulled back away from his face. He had a short beard circling his mouth and up his jaw line. The man's eyes were soft, at peace, despite his rather intimidating figure.

The man smiled. "I'm sorry to have startled you, Luke."

Luke turned to face the man more comfortably. He narrowed his eyes in question. "How…?" he shook his head and changed his question. "Who are you? Am I supposed to know you?"

The man shook his head. "No. You wouldn't know me. I believe Obi-Wan had not spoken of me to you and I had left the physical realm years before you were born. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

"You knew Ben?" Luke asked, feeling a pierce of excitement. It was not every day he met someone who knew his former mentor. "How do you know me?"

The man, Qui-Gon Jinn, smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know Obi-Wan, or as you call him, Ben. I was his teacher for ten years and I know you because I watched him and your father very carefully once I left my mortal body."

At the mention of his father, Luke turned his head away. "I don't want to talk about my father," he said stonily.

"I know you don't," Qui-Gon said, his voice becoming resigned. "Luckily, for you, I am not here to discuss your father."

Luke glanced back at him and stared, as if waiting for Qui-Gon to answer his unasked question. "Why _are_ you here?" he finally asked when the dead Jedi only stared patiently back at him.

"I'm here to help you understand that it has to be this way," Qui-Gon answered cryptically.

"What does?"

Qui-Gon indicated to the hut. "This. Yoda and Obi-Wan leaving the physical realm, leaving this place as the last Jedi of the old Order."

Luke pondered for a moment. "They were supposed to leave me alone, with no idea what to do and how to do it? I have no idea how the Jedi Order ran. I…I…can't do this by myself. I need help and guidance."

"That is the point, Luke." Luke glanced at him, not comprehending. "The old Order was flawed. You are not supposed to remake the New Jedi Order into the splitting image as before or you will be creating a flawed Order, one that would be corrupt and destroyed quickly. The Jedi of the day was so used to and attached to the old ways that not many of them could see where it was leading them. Times were changing and the Codes had to change with it, but the old Jedi were too stubborn and set in their ways. They couldn't see the damage until it was too late. The Jedi had to be wiped out to make way for a new and stronger, updated Jedi Order. As unfortunate and painful as it was, the Force set this course to rebuild. You are to listen to the Force. Let her guide you to an Order that would stand strong. Do not think of yourself as the last Jedi, young Luke. Think of yourself as the first Jedi. The first of the New Order."

Luke shook his head, not feeling reassured. "I still don't think I can do this on my own."

Qui-Gon's lips quirked into a small smile. "Come outside with me, Luke." Then he vanished.

By the time Luke was out of the hut and into the dark, misty forest, Qui-Gon was kneeling besides R2-D2, his lips still in that smile.

Luke looked around the forest as he waited for him to speak. The dark forces were pressing. He had no idea how Master Yoda was able to live here for years. Strange sounds of the creatures' echoed around them. The wind whistled through the trees, rustling the leaves on their branches. The swamp's water moved in the wind. His ship didn't stand too far from them, a welcoming sight in the spooky place.

"This unit is quite loyal, isn't he?" Qui-Gon finally spoke.

Luke turned back to them and nodded. He knelt on the other side of the astromech droid and smiled fondly. "We've been through a lot together. I wouldn't be here without him."

_Beep. Beep_. Artoo whistled at them, almost fondly. He turned his head this way and that, seemingly enjoying the attention from both of them. Luke chuckled at his intelligent unit.

"Quite a friend, isn't he?" Qui-Gon asked.

Luke nodded. "A great one."

_Beep_. Artoo whistled, obviously pleased.

"How many other friends do you have, Luke?"

Without wondering where Qui-Gon was going with this, he answered. "There's a few. Han, Leia, Chewy, even C3PO, and Wedge."

"How can you be so alone when your friends would be more than willing to help? Doesn't Han Solo have connections in the universe and the knowledge that comes with that? Couldn't he help you make connections and meet people to help? Isn't Leia Organa a princess and politician? Couldn't she help you with negotiating and teach you any laws you should know?" He glanced at Luke. "You have friends. You are not alone. Let them help. And you still, will always, have the Force to guide you. Listen to her. Let her guide your actions. She will tell you what you will need to do. And don't worry about Obi-Wan and Yoda. They will always be with you, a sometimes silent comforting presence. They will watch over you and guide you. They will not tell you how to rebuild the Jedi Order, but they are there to listen and give advice. I know Obi-Wan is not done with you yet," he said amusingly.

Luke placed a hand on top of Artoo. The astromech droid whistled, as if agreeing with Qui-Gon. He thought over Qui-Gon's words.

"You are the hope of the New Jedi Order and I believe in you. Obi-Wan and Yoda believes in you. You aren't as alone as you feel you are. There is help all around you. May the Force be with you, young Luke Skywalker."

Luke glanced up, but Qui-Gon Jinn had already vanished. He stood up and glanced around, but knew the Jedi was gone. He sighed and glanced down at Artoo, remembering the advice given to him. It would be hard and he still wasn't completely sure of his ability to set up a Jedi Order, but he knew the man was right. He had friends who would be willing to help and the Force would always be with him.

"Thank you, Master Jinn," he whispered, knowing the man would hear him, wherever he was. A breeze passed by him, taking some of his fears with it. He didn't know how, but he knew it was Qui-Gon Jinn welcoming him. He smiled, feeling more at eased and glanced down at Artoo. "Let's go, buddy. There is nothing else for us here."

* * *

**Then he runs into Obi-Wan. But I don't think any of you want to read what you already know from watching the movies.**

**Just a story to let you all know I'm still here and still writing. It's just going slow. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
